


Allies and More

by FreeArchive



Series: Nothing Bad Ever Happened - Pompeii [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Jaune worries about Cinder and what it will mean for Pyrrha. But he doesn't want to bethatguy and takes a walk to clear his head.{Noah's Arc}{Jaune x Neptune}[Drive Cleaning '20]
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Neptune Vasilias
Series: Nothing Bad Ever Happened - Pompeii [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/919827
Kudos: 1





	Allies and More

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, this sat around in my docs for years perhaps? I'm not of the RWBY fandom but hey, have a fic

“This whole ‘Pyrrcin’ thing is ridiculous,” Jaune complained. “Why is everyone so excited about it?” 

It was about a day after Cinder kissed Pyrrha on live television and the media would not shut up about it. Like, he understood why but that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying. Pyrrha was one of his best friends and he cared about her so much. But she just didn’t seem to mind the whole situation. 

Which was rightly pointed out to him yet again. 

“Oh, Jaune,” Nora teased, leaning across from her bed to boop his nose. “You are taking this way too seriously. It’s the internet. Sometimes it’s just like that.” 

He knew that. It just… infuriated him that Pyrrha didn’t care. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the attention. She wasn’t even in the dorms right now. 

With a sigh, he flopped back down on his bed. Across the room, Nora hummed lightly as she flicked at something on her scroll. 

He tried to keep it to himself but it just kept flowing. 

“But she doesn’t even care!” he groaned. 

“Ooh!” Nora wasn’t even listening. “You won’t believe what she did now!” 

The next thing he knew there was a scroll right in front of his face. He jerked backwards, frowning at the blurry pixels. He recognised that red hair. 

“Is that… Pyrrha?” he frowned. 

Nora nodded excitedly. “Yep!” 

His jaw dropped. Like as in, his mouth flopped open like a fish’s and he gaped in shock at the screen. Here he’d been ranting on about how the internet shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions and Pyrrha… did that? What was he supposed to think now? 

“She… she’s aiding this?” He was shocked. Maybe he’d misread the situation. Did Pyrrha actually like Cinder? 

Nora beamed like it was her birthday. “This is literally the best thing I’ve ever seen! Pyrrha… our girl... growing up so quickly…” She wiped a fake tear from her eye. “I’m so proud of her.” 

Jaune was less so. In fact, he had no idea what he was supposed to think. Pyrrha obviously wasn’t upset by this so why was he? He should be okay with this. Yet it still bugged him and he wasn’t sure why. 

“Ooh!” Nora cooed. “It has so many hits! They must be going viral at this point.” 

She quickly started typing. 

Jaune sat back down and tried to think of something else. But no matter what he did, his mind kept going back to Pyrrcin. Suppressing a groan, he got to his feet. 

“I’m going for a walk,” he said to Nora. “I’ll be back later.” 

She barely acknowledged him. Snatching his jacket, he started walking and left the building. 

It was sunny outside, beaming down on him. Jaune stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking. He wasn’t going anywhere specific, just wandering where his feet were taking him. 

Why was he so caught up on Pyrrcin? Why did he have such a problem? She was his partner, his best friend, shouldn’t he be supporting her? 

The streets were busy with people who'd gathered for the tournament and were browsing the city. He barely noticed them though. He hated that he felt this way, that his emotions couldn't just let her be happy. It was strange but he had to accept it. 

“Hey,” a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Jaune?” 

Jaune looked up and jumped. There was a body right in front of his—he’d almost walked right into someone. 

The person was tall and tanned, his blue hair short and windswept, messed as if a gloved hand had run through it several times. He had an easy smile and his blue eyes were warm. 

“Ne... Neptune?” Jaune stammered. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” 

Neptune chuckled, punching his shoulder playfully. Jaune almost fell over and he hated the surprise that bloomed on Neptune’s face. 

“Nah, no worry, dude,” he said casually. “You look lost in thought.” His perfect eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay?” 

Was he? Jaune didn’t know at this point. It must have shown on his face because Neptune’s expression changed. 

“You wanna walk with me?” Neptune offered. “We can go down by the docks—it should be nice at this time of day.” 

Jaune went to turn him down but it died in his throat. He wanted to talk this out, to find out his inner thoughts. He never thought it would be Neptune he’d turn to though. 

“Sure, sure,” he said, nervously kicking at the ground. “That would be nice.” 

Neptune smiled again, the casual easy smile. “Let’s go then.” 

Walking with Neptune was nicer than he thought it would be. He didn’t really know him at all—the only thing he knew was he was from Shade and he was part of Sun’s team. Also he was deathly scared of water. Other than that, he’d talked to him maybe once. He was a friend of a friend. 

Neptune didn’t try to press him to talk, he just walked beside him. He kept him company. 

Jaune glanced out across the sea, taking in the glistening curves of waves as they swept into the docks. The sounds of water lapped against the walls, easing the rush of thoughts in his mind. 

“So…” Neptune finally said. “I mean, we don’t talk so… I might seem weird asking you if you’re okay. But you’re cool. I think we can be friends.” 

He knew he was trying not to be weird but he was so cool about it. Jaune could only hope to one day be at his level. 

“Yeah,” Jaune agreed. “I think you’re pretty cool as well.” 

Neptune winked at him. Of course, he was cool. He was such a mysterious force. 

Neptune looked out across the sea, a grimace flickering once before settling back into his regular expression. 

“I thought you didn’t like the water,” Jaune shrugged. 

Neptune laughed but it was a little forced. “I don’t. But sometimes I look at it to remind myself that despite my fear, I’m still in control. The sea reminds me of what I’m able to do.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Also I know people find it nice to look at.” 

He meant him. Jaune stared back out at the sea. 

He was right, it was nice to look at. The churning of the waves, crashing and washing up against the shore. The continuous motion was hypnotic. He could watch it for hours and still feel its pull. 

“So what’s got you so worked up?” Neptune asked. 

Jaune sighed and looked down at his feet. “It’s kinda stupid really. But… do you know about Pyrrcin?” 

Neptune arched an eyebrow. “Pyrrcin? As in, Pyrrha and Cinder? Pfft, how could I not—it’s everywhere on media.” 

That was true. The media had blown up. The only way he wouldn't know about it was if Neptune lived under a rock. 

“Well, I don’t really know how to describe it,” Jaune admitted. “But it… it grinds my gears. I don’t know why Pyrrha doesn’t care about this—in fact, she seems to be helping it? I don’t know. I just feel really protective of her and that Cinder one makes me nervous.” 

Neptune didn’t respond for a second. 

“Maybe… think about why you’re protective of her?” Neptune suggested. “Find the cause and you can understand it.” 

“Hmm… honestly, I don’t really know.” 

They kept walking, going at a lazy pace down the docks. It was quieter down here with only workers around them. 

“Do you like her?” 

“Of course I like her, she’s my partner, one of my best friends—oh…” He caught the look Neptune gave him. “Oh... no. Not like that. She’s got… Cinder and I’m…” More into guys. 

Jaune was bisexual with a preference for guys. Not that he didn’t think Pyrrha was attractive, she was, but he was too good friends with her for that. Jaune’s type was more smooth, cute boys that made you feel fuzzy inside. 

Like Neptune. 

The moment that thought crossed his mind, he regretted it. Because now he was thinking about Neptune and his blue hair. Not in the way he’d expected. Neptune was handsome and yes, Jaune’s type. But he hardly knew him. That wasn’t possible. 

That didn’t stop him from blushing though. 

“You’re?” Neptune prompted and then he realised he’d never finished his sentence. 

“I’m… not interested in her like that.” 

Neptune nodded. “Then perhaps, just general concern? I wouldn’t blame you, the internet is a cruel place. You know nothing about Cinder. You should talk to Pyrrha, see how she is.” 

All good suggestions but worry still prickled him. “Am I… am I being weird? Possessive? I try to keep my toxic actions to the minimum but… is it weird?” 

Neptune chuckled and once again playfully punched his shoulder. This time, he kept his footing. “Nah, man. I’d be worried if this happened to Sun and he’s my bro. You’re cool.” 

Yeah, he was cool. He just needed to wrap his head around this. 

“Thank you.” 

Neptune chuckled, giving him that easy smile. But it was warmer, brighter, friendly. Jaune smiled back. “Anytime.” 

Neptune walked him back to Beacon, easily keeping conversation all the time. He realised that he quite liked Neptune. They could be good friends. 

“See you later?” The way he phrased it implied he did want to. 

“Yeah! Yeah, sure thing, dude!” Why did he even open his mouth

Neptune just chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder. With one last wave, he turned and padded off. 

Jaune watched him go, keeping the blush of his face. 

Goddammit. 

The moment he stepped into his room he was assaulted by an ambush of orange. 

“Ooh, why are you blushing?” Nora teased. 

“No! No, I’m not!” But he was. And he knew exactly the reason. God damn cute blue haired boys. God damn that he was exactly his type. 

Ugh, what had he gotten himself into? 

* * *

"Hey, Jaune!" 

A few days had passed since Jaune had stormed out in annoyance. Since then, he'd grown noticeably more comfortable around Pyrrcin. It still annoyed him a little. But after his talk with Neptune, he found that he was able to relax a bit more. 

He'd talked to her a little, confided that he was finding it hard to like Cinder. He was worried about her, worried Cinder would end up hurting her. 

Pyrrha laughed. It appeared she was well aware of how dangerous Cinder could be. 

After talking and feeling better, Jaune nodded. He trusted Pyrrha to make the right decision. And even if she didn't, he trusted her to decide what she wanted. As her best friend and partner, he would support her through it all. 

Jaune looked up to see a familiar blue hair cutting their way across the canteen. His cheeks pinked. 

He'd been thinking a lot about Neptune recently. 

Not bad things—no, really sweet and romantic things. Or at least Jaune hoped they were. 

To be quite honest, Jaune wouldn’t be the best person to ask about romance, which was ironic seeing as he had been so against Cinder at first. She just gave him a weird feeling, that was all. But it also meant that Jaune didn’t really know how to act around cute boys. 

“Oh, um, hi, Neptune,” he greeted, trying his best to sound completely normal. Didn’t help that his voice shot up a couple of notes. “What’s up?” 

Inwardly, he cringed at himself. What’s up? Was that really the best he could do? For God’s sake, he fancied the man, what’s up was not what he should have said. Maybe something cooler. But Jaune wasn’t cool. 

It was then realised that Neptune had reached him and had indeed said something, that he hadn’t heard. 

“Sorry, can you say that again?” 

Neptune didn’t seem to mind. “Sure. What you doing tomorrow?” 

Tomorrow? Jaune tried to think. Tomorrow, Pyrrha had another interview. With Cinder. But that was fine. 

“Nothing?” 

Neptune smiled, an easy grin that made Jaune’s heart flutter. Ugh. Why was it so easy for him? Jaune struggled to even come off as appealing to friends, never mind attractive. But he just did it so easily. 

“Wanna go somewhere? I dunno, into town or like… for a walk…” For the first time, Neptune faltered as if he was unsure. 

“Together?” 

“I mean, me asking you was kinda implying that. But yes, together.” 

Cue internal panic mode. 

“Yes!” Jaune squeaked, then quickly cleared his throat. “I mean, sure. That would be cool.” 

Neptune chuckled. “Nice. I’ll see you around then.” 

“Yep! You will!” 

Curse Jaune and his weak mouth, which couldn’t seem to say anything right. 

Neptune walked away. 

“Jaune,” a voice said from beside him. “Am I hearing things, or did you just get asked on a date?!” 

Oh yeah. Jaune was sitting at the breakfast table with the rest of his team. And Team RWBY. Who were all staring at him expectantly. He blushed. Had they all seen that? 

“He’s blushing!” 

“Hey, leave him alone,” Pyrrha said, waving her spoon in the air. 

"It's not a date," Jaune said hurriedly. "We're just bros. Two friends. You know how it is." 

He looked to Ren for help, as the only other man at the table. He had to understand that men could be just friends. Not that Jaune wanted to be just friends with Neptune- ah, he saw the problem here. 

Ren shrugged. “Perhaps.” 

“Oh. My God. I can’t believe my entire team is going out with someone!” Nora gasped. “This is so exciting! Ooh, now I need a ship name for you two-” 

“No,” Jaune said hastily. “You’ve got the wrong idea. I promise you, we aren’t dating.” 

There were a good few glances exchanged across the table before everyone slowly went back to eating and chatting. Jaune heaved a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was them interpreting wrong and word getting back to Neptune. Then he’d never want to see him. 

“Well, I’ve got to go,” Pyrrha announced. “Cinder’s waiting for me. Jaune, will you come help me pick up my stuff?” 

“Huh? Can’t you carry it on-?” Jaune knew that Pyrrha was one of the strongest people he knew and didn’t need his help. So then he realised that she must be asking him to come for another reason. “Um… sure.” 

None of the others seemed to care—they were partners after all. 

“So… what do you want me to carry?” 

Pyrrha elbowed him. "Oh, come on. We need to talk." 

Jaune flushed. "Right." He knew that. 

"So… what about?" 

Pyrrha waited until they were out of earshot of any of the other students. "Do you have a problem with Cinder?" 

Ah. The real question. 

"No?" 

"That isn't very convincing." 

"I know. I'm sorry." He winced. "I don't, I promise. I did think it was weird but I don't have a problem." 

Pyrrha let out a breath she'd been holding. 

"I… that's good to know." 

"Would that have changed anything?" 

Pyrrha laughed. "Not how I feel about her. But maybe if I was going to date her. I trust you, Jaune." 

Jaune nodded. 

Cinder might be strange to him but he understood. He trusted her judgement too and if Cinder ever hurt her, her team would have words to say. 

"So. Neptune, huh." 

"No!" Jaune scuffed his foot off the ground. "Okay. Maybe something. He's cute." 

"Mmhmm," Pyrrha agreed. "Does he like you?" 

Jaune shook his head. "I don't even know if he likes boys." 

It was such an unfortunate thing that so many cute boys were straight. Jaune, who was comfortable with his sexuality but when he thought about it, he didn't know many other bi guys. He frowned. 

Pyrrha smiled. "Well, you should ask him. You're cute." She nudged him playfully. "If I had to pick a guy-" 

Jaune nudged her back. "Oh my God, can you not? I… no. Just no." 

Pyrrha pouted. "What? Am I not good enough for you?" 

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that. You know I love you." 

Jaune then realised that she'd managed to cheer him up. Neptune had asked him to go somewhere but all he could think of was his stupid crush on the maybe-straight man. 

Pyrrha grinned. "There's that smile. Now, come on. I know you and you will freak out about what to wear so we're going to sort that out today." 

What did he do to deserve her? Nothing. But he was so grateful to have her in his life. 

Jaune nodded. "Thank you so much." 

Pyrrha nudged him. "What are friends for?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
